


Gimmie yo' booty

by Magyka13



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Mentions vaugely steamy stuffs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magyka13/pseuds/Magyka13
Summary: a deiviation for Carasaib and her drawing of a scene in herethe drawing was firsti made the deviation laterTried to relink the drawing but it might not exist anymorei think its wonderfulplz forgive me if i messed up any details on their outfits





	Gimmie yo' booty

Larxene and Luxord had just woken up from a "busy" night when the letter floated in the air just above their heads. Larxene grabbed it and opened it, reading it.

"What does it say?" Luxord mumbled, breathing on Larxene's neck. She turned back to him for a moment, then got up an started getting dressed.

"We're going on a mission, to Port Royal. Be sure to get your clothes on. We're supposed to blend in and check the heartless count." Luxord sighed but got up none-the-less.

Larxene put on a tank top looking corsette thing, with fishnet leggings, boots, a skirt with a split in it, and a gun belt. Luxord had on a white shirt with a belt and grey pants, on his leg there was a gun strap there. They finished getting dressed with Luxord putting some boots on and teleported to Port Royal.

  
They arrived with little trouble. They started their mission with the ease of a born hunter. The mission went smoothly and they got done early. So they did some sight seeing.

While Larxene wasn't looking, Luxord got some edible body paint, thinking of what to do with it later. They found an empty apartment and had some "fun" with the paint. When they were done and rested they came back to castle oblivion and handed their report to Xemnas(mansex) and went to eat dinner real quick.

Larxene was almost to the shower when Luxord pulled her around. He had his hands in hers and was close enough for her to feel his hot breath on her lips. He opened his mouth and said seductively in her ear

  
  
"I'ma tea pirate. Gimme all your tea!"

  
She responded just as seductively while unbuttoning his pants "Oh noes, I have no tea. I'm afraid all I have is booty~"

  
  
He smiles evily and whispers "I'll take that too. >:3" 

  
It's going to be a LONG night.


End file.
